Conventionally, sticking a label around a cable is generally performed manually. An operator needs to manually wrap a long label around the cable by a number of concentric circles, which requires a large amount of manual labor by the operator. Furthermore, during the process of wrapping of the label around the cable, it is very difficult for the operator to consistently provide an equal operational force on the label, and the label is often not uniformly wrapped on the cable.